


A veces

by Chappylandia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, Implied Sexual Content, Love Triangles, M/M, mención de Argentina/Chile, mención de Mexico/US, mención de Uruguay/Brasil
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chappylandia/pseuds/Chappylandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces se sienten culpables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A veces

**Author's Note:**

> Título: A veces.  
> Fandom: Latin Hetalia.  
> Personajes: Brasil/Argentina/México [Luciano/Martin/Juan Pedro]  
> Fecha: 18-Junio-2014.  
> También publicado en: sc-chappylandia.tumblr.com

A veces, Martín miente.

Le dice a Manu que México del Norte tuvo otra pelea con Estados Unidos, que Luciano ya está en camino y que si no va es probable que Itzel le corte las bolas por falta de compañerismo (lo cual sería completamente posible, si acaso Pedro de verdad hubiera peleado con Alfred y México del Sur supiera de su pequeña reunión). Se lo dice despidiéndose de el con una sonrisa, mirándolo con todo el amor que siente por él (que no es poco, porque el mundo sabe que Argentina lleva toda la vida enamorado de su vecino y que sería capaz de dar la vida por él, sin dudarlo) y besándolo en los labios con la muda promesa de que volverá pronto, de que lo extrañara y pensara en él en todo momento que pasen separados.

A veces, Martín solo puede cumplir las dos primeras partes de esa promesa.

———

A veces, Luciano piensa que Sebastián lo sabe todo.

Uruguay le abraza de la cintura, fuerte, preguntándole con voz queda (esa voz que nadie más que Brasil conoce) si es realmente necesario que vaya a la junta con México y Argentina. Y es en esos momentos que a Luciano se le parte el corazón y desea con todas sus fuerzas que Sebastián le crea cuando dice que es necesario, que debe ir con ellos porque es simplemente imposible que Luciano vaya a dejar solo a sus amigos, que prefería mil veces quedarse a su lado que ir con aquellos dos problemáticos países (pero Luciano sabe que Uruguay no es tonto, y sabe que no se traga la verdad a medias que le dice antes de salir de la cama, colocándose la ropa para irse).

A veces, Luciano quiere mirar atrás, aunque sabe que es demasiado cobarde para hacerle frente.

———

A veces, Pedro se esconde.

Se escapa de Alfred cuando trata de acercarse, con esa sonrisa brillante de niño bueno que México del Norte conoce demasiado bien como para seguir creyendo (pero le encanta, igual que le encanta cuando Estados Unidos se quita la careta y muestra su verdadera cara, esa violenta y cruel que lo aterroriza al tiempo que le causa escalofríos de placer por toda la columna vertebral). Burla a su hermana cuando le pregunta por la inesperada llegada de Brasil a su territorio y el motivo de su visita (y siente celos, porque Itzel no ha preguntado por la de Argentina, aunque Martin lleve exactamente 25 minutos en suelo mexicano) y la convence de ir a pasar la tarde a casa de Nicaragua, prometiéndole que no pasará nada si los deja solos en casa.

A veces, Pedro se pregunta qué pasaría si alguno de ellos lo supiera.

———

A veces se sienten culpables.

Luciano acaricia distraídamente los cabellos rubios de Martin mientras este da el último beso perezoso de la noche en la parte trasera del cuello de Pedro (ahí donde Luciano dejó una visible marca de dientes, en ese lugar que hace al mexicano lloriquear de placer en segundos y que parece ser el punto débil de Argentina también, por la cantidad de caricias que le regala) y piensa en todo aquello que cada uno ha dejado en casa por llevar a cabo una más de sus reuniones secretas. Piensa en Sebastián, piensa en Manuel, en Itzel e incluso en Alfred, piensa en todos aquellos a quienes han mentido y engañado para lograr seguir con ese pequeño juego de rivalidades que empezó una vez hace muchos, muchos años. Sin embargo, cuando siente el cuerpo de Martin acoplarse al suyo de esa forma perfecta que tiene el argentino y observa la fuerte espalda de Pedro llena de marcas, sabe que jamás podrá estar realmente arrepentido.

——-

Martin ahoga un suspiro en la cálida piel de Pedro, paseando los labios por la marca que dejó Luciano hace unos minutos mientras siente las caricias de este último en el cabello. Ahoga un suspiro y piensa en Manuel (en lo mucho que ama al chileno y en lo profundo que lo lastimaría si algún día se enterase de lo que pasa cada mes en las reuniones secretas con Brasil y México) y sabe que no puede más, que ese pequeño juego se les está saliendo a los tres de las manos y que es momento de dejarlo. Está completamente convencido de que lo dejará, cuando, inesperadamente, siente la boca de Luciano en el oído y a Pedro enredando sus piernas contra las suyas. El calor es embriagante y la esencia de ambos países mezclada con la suya le provoca un pequeño gemido de placer, uno que resulta imposible de contener. Entonces se da cuenta de que no puede dejarlo, y la imagen de Manuel se desvanece por otro momento.

———

Pedro se muerde los labios al sentir los de Martin sobre su ya muy dañado cuello, tratando inútilmente de no hacer ningún sonido que delate que ese pequeño rincón de su cuerpo aún hace que se encienda de forma inmediata (sin importar que dicha información sea de conocimiento total para Brasil y Argentina). Disfruta en silencio de la caricia de Martin y entrelaza sus piernas con las de su compañero, para después sentir la dulce caricia de Luciano detrás de su nuca. Entonces abre los ojos, despacio, enfocando su vista en el oscuro paisaje que muestra la única ventana de su habitación (esa que apunta al norte, hacia Estados Unidos, hacia aquel ser con el que tiene una relación tan intensa que nadie es capaz de entender) y se da cuenta de que está amaneciendo, de que pronto Martin y Luciano se irán y él se quedara solo de nuevo (solo, con el recuerdo de Itzel , con el sabor amargo de los besos a medias que Alfred le roba cuando cree que nadie está viendo) y la culpabilidad recorre sin piedad cada parte de su cuerpo. Entonces, Luciano aprieta el abrazo que los une, alzando el rostro para robarle un nuevo beso, ahí, en esa nueva cercanía, es cuando siente el cuerpo de Martin responder. Y sabe que el ciclo vuelve a empezar, que por un par de horas mas no se sentirá solo.

———

Nunca, jamás, se han despedido sin fijar la fecha de la siguiente reunión. Y probablemente nunca lo harán. Después de todo, es en esos escasos momentos de tranquilidad antes de la partida cuando descubren que tenerse, aunque sea en esos pequeños momentos, es lo único que necesitan. 

Aunque, a veces, se sientan culpables.


End file.
